


Find You

by sweetlittlemissme



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, Civilian AU, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Modern World AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlittlemissme/pseuds/sweetlittlemissme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What usually happens during a storm is a movie marathon and hot chocolate, a blackout sort of ruins those plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find You

Connie had checked the weather reports before they went out that morning and thought that she and Reggie would have enough time to do their grocery shopping and grab a coffee before the storm came in. But that did not appear to be the case as she looked out the window of the coffee shop where they were sitting, the clouds were growing darker and larger, the wind was picking up and the air getting a chill to it. 

Reggie didn’t seem to be too concerned as he drank his tea watching his partner worry about the rain. The two of them finished their drinks and began the walk home, each carrying a few bags of their shopping. 

Around about half way back to their apartment did the first drops begin to fall onto the pair, Connie looked up at the sky before walking faster than before and Reggie matched her pace. Even though he had longer legs and could definitely walk faster than their current pace, he matched Connie’s if one was going to get drenched they both would. 

With a block left to go the heavens open on the two of them and they started the run home by this point it didn’t really matter they were both drenched to the bone by the time they reached the apartment complex. They entered the building and climbed up to their floor leaving a trail of water behind them as they walked. 

Reggie unlocked the door to their apartment and the two of them put the shopping away before heading to the bathroom to grab some towels and a change of clothes. Connie grabbed her towel and went into the bedroom to change into something warm and dry. Once she had changed she still found herself shaking a bit so she grabbed the first jumper she found in the dresser which just so happened to be one of 

Reggie’s, he certainly would not mind her borrowing it. Throwing it on and draping the towel around her neck she headed back out into the living area. 

“I’m making some hot chocolate, would you like any luv?” A voice called from the kitchen. 

“Sure.” Connie called back, while she walked around their lounge room grabbing all the blankets and cushions in the room and putting them on the couch. She went back to their bedroom the grab one of their larger blankets for extra warmth. Connie was busy arranging the cushions and blankets she failed to notice that Reggie had entered the room with their drinks. 

“Building a pillow fort are we?” he asked and sending her jumping in surprise he gave her a grin as she turned to glare at him. 

“Something like that.” Connie told him as she grabbed her hot chocolate from him taking a sip before placing it on the coffee table and going to search for a movie to put on during the storm. 

Outside the storm was raging on it was bucketing and the lightning lit up the sky as bright as a sunny, and the thunder rumbling loudly like a bass drum. The two of them wouldn’t have been paying much attention to it, if the apartment hadn’t suddenly gone pitch black. 

“You’ve got to be kidding.” Connie growled from her spot on the floor in front of the T.V., she turned to look behind herself at her partner when a bolt of lightning lit up the room showing her that she was alone in the room.

“Reggie?” Connie called out her voice shaking slightly as she stood up and approached the kitchen, she glanced in but he wasn’t in there. She walked into the hallway and glanced down towards their bedroom but couldn’t see him, nor was he near the front door. She went back into the living room and sat on the couch grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around her and holding a pillow against her chest. Reggie would reappear shortly she though he’s just trying to find a flashlight she concluded. 

Connie flinched when she heard a noise behind her she turned to look but couldn’t see anything, even with the lightning lighting the room. She clutched the pillow tighter and looked around her for a weapon she could use if it was an intruder. She heard the noise again and jumped up off the couch and went to grab the lamp on the side table, when she was grabbed from behind. She shouted in shock and tried to elbow whoever it was that grabbed her.

“Luv, relax.” A voice breathed into her ear, sending shivers down her spine, before rage engulfed Connie.

“You bastard.” Connie shouted at the man who had grabbed her twisting herself around in his arms to look at him. Struggling to get out of his arms limbs flailing about but that did not bother Reggie one bit. He just carried her towards the back of the apartment where their room was, when Connie looked into their room she could see Reggie’s laptop on the bed with a movie loading on it. 

That’s when it registered what he’d gone off to do when the power went out, instead of them having their usual stormy day marathon on the couch they’d do it in bed. Connie actually liked that idea a bit more than the couch.

Reggie dropped his partner on the bed letting her curl up on her side facing the laptop before sliding in behind her, pulling the blankets around them and reach other Connie to hit play and leaving the arm rest over her middle. Reggie rested his head on the pillows and buried his nose into Connie’s hair. Connie pushed herself against Reggie and grabbed the arm around her middle pulling it up so that she could hug it. 

“Sorry about scaring you luv.” Reggie whispered a short way into the film. Connie just giggled softly before she responded with.

“You made up for I guess.”

The two of them giggled softly and watched the rest of the movie in almost silence with just the lightning and the glow of the laptop for light. The rest of the day was spent in bed with cuddles and kissed shared between the two.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope you enjoyed this, feel free to prompt me if you would like.  
Tumblr@sweetlittlemissme


End file.
